legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Clark Debussy
Clark Debussy, also known as the Interrogator, was a Division 3 agent. Biography Interrogating David After the Clockworks incident, Division 3 abducted David and brought him to an interrogation room which was connected to a room with a pool. Clark was in charge of the interrogation, with Walter sitting in the room. Brubaker, who was in charge of the operation, wanted to neutralize David before he realized he was a mutant, however Clark pushed for more time to study him. Clark believed David was one of the most powerful mutants in the world and wanted more time to study him. Eventually David's emotions and inability to control his powers end the peaceful interrogation as he telekineticly throws a pen through Clark's cheek before destroying the table and sending all the Division 3 agents and equipment across the room. David was then knocked out by gas. While David is asleep, Division 3 moves him to the pool which is now filled with water and wires that can send 100,000 volts through him with the push of a button. When David wakes up, Clark is standing by him with the remote that can activate the wires. Clark demands to know where Sydney is saying that Division 3 wants her too. David then ducks under the water as a explosive blast from the Summerland rescues team incinerates the Division 3 agents. Recovery Despite the assumption that Clark perished in the explosion, he actually survived. Clark suffered third degree burns over 40% of his body and slowly recovered in the hospital. His husband, Daniel, and their child would often visit him until he woke up from his coma. After being discharged from the hospital, Clark returned home where Daniel took care of him. Having healed enough, Clark returned to Division 3 to pick up where he left off. Division 3 offered him a desk job but Clark demanded to be in the field again, find David and finish what he started; eventually Division 3 relented and allowed Clark back onto the field. Summerland Attack In the field once more, Clark led an attack against Summerland arriving with several agents who held all the mutants at gun point and demanding to speak with David while the other mutants could be killed. David, who at this time was wearing the halo made by Cary Loudermilk, easily piles the agents and removes their weapons with his powers and agrees that Clark and David need to talk. Melanie then places Clark into a secure room, guarded by Kerry. Seeing their agents fall the leader of the mission wants to send in another team of agents however Daniel persuades them to wait. Now waiting to see what Clark can do, Division 3 continues to watch through Clark's blind eye. While in holding, Cary brings Clark a glass of water. Kerry insists that Cary places the water on the table instead of handing it to Clark directly. Clark quietly watches as Cary attempts to mend his relationship with Kerry before asking if they had a fight. Cary explains, to both Kerry and Clark, that Kerry believes he left her in the alternate Clockworks when it wasn't his decision. Kerry cuts him off and demands Cary leaves, to which he does. Clark makes the snarky comment that Cary seemed nice. Eventually Melanie and the others allow David to see Clark but before David sees him, Melanie speaks with Clark. Melanie apologizes and Clark attempts to threaten Melanie and Summerland, something that Melanie does not take kindly to. Clark justifies his position because mutants threaten the human race. Melanie asks for Clark's name and he gives it. She then tells him that her name is Melanie. Clark replies that he knows this already and that her husband is Oliver Bird who has been missing for 20 years and presumed dead. Melanie says that he'll return sometime. Clark chages the subject saying that Division 3 will be coming for him with an army. Melanie responds by telling him that he was right that David is a world breaker and if Division 3 had killed him before she learned this maybe his threats would have worked. But Division 3 did not and the age of humans is over. Melanie then leads Clark to David who is meditating/floating outside. David then says that there can be peace before leading everyone to a new area where Cary can supply more power to David's halo. David then begins speaking with Clark while Cary continues fiddling with the halo on his head. David offers a truce between Division 3 and mutants but Clark side steps it by point out that David doesn't look well. In fact David is not well at all. The halo is slowly losing power and David is soon only repeating "You don't have to be afraid." This strikes a cord in Clark as his cocky facade fades showing his fear. Sydney, who was standing in the back of room, pipes up asking why doesn't Division 3 just leave mutants alone. Clark replies that this cannot happen because they'll overthrow the human race and even if he wanted to accept this peace offering he doesn't have the authority to do so. The meeting ends as David collapse onto the table, the halo no longer having the power to hold the Shadow King at bay. Clark asks what's wrong with him and despite Melanie and the others telling him it's nothing Sydney sets the record straight. Syd tells Clark, and Division 3 listening through him, that David is being fed off of by the Shadow King who is their real enemy and that they should make a truce so they can stop it. Before Clark can answer Melanie has Clark taken to his cell. As they begin to remove the Shadow King from David's head, Sydney turns the TV on in Clark's room allowing him to see the process. However the procedure doesn't go as planned and the Division 3 officials decide to "Send the Equinox". Sydney kisses David and frees Farouk who then transfer's his mind to Kerry. Clark escapes from his room and attempts to stop Farouk only to be tossed aside. David manages to push Farouk out of Kerry, and inadvertently into Oliver, while Clark and Division 3 watched. Powers and abilities Clark has no powers however he did survive a horrific accident and continues to persue David which is a testimony to his determination. Relationships *Daniel Bohr-Debussy - husband and coworker *Buster Debussy - Adopted son *Admiral Fukyama -- superior *David Haller- frenemy *Melanie Bird - ally *Sydney Barrett - ally *Amahl Farouk - enemy *Cary Loudermilk - ally *Kerry Loudermilk - ally *Ptonomy Wallace - ally *Oliver Bird - enemy *Walter - coworker *Brubaker - coworker *Rudy - enemy Appearances Season 1 *"Chapter 1" *"Chapter 7" *"Chapter 8" Season 2 *"Chapter 9" *"Chapter 10" *"Chapter 11" *"Chapter 12" *"Chapter 13" *"Chapter 15" *"Chapter 16" *"Chapter 17" *"Chapter 18" *"Chapter 19" Season 3 *"Chapter 20" *"Chapter 21" *"Chapter 23" *"Chapter 24" *"Chapter 27" (archive footage) Notes *Hamish Linklater, the actor who portrays Clark, previously starred in Fargo, a TV show that was developed by Legion creator Noah Hawley. References Category:Division 3 Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Season 1/Characters Category:Season 2/Characters Category:Season 3/Characters Category:Deceased